Growing up different
by Ucha4554
Summary: Inuyasha has a daughter, and one on the way... in light of the impending birth, the Hanyou family seek refuge in a small village where they meet a family of ninja who are close to dog demons themselves.
1. Chapter 1

It was another beautiful day in Konoha. The birds were chirping a merry tune and there were plenty of missions for the village ninja to occupy themselves with. A small girl and her family approached the gates with the intent on entering the hospitable community. "Wait right there," Called the guards jumping down, "What business do you have with the leaf village?" The man looked at his wife and scoffed, "Some hospitality." The little girl tugged at her fathers red pants until he looked down at her. With a soft, sweet voice she said, "It's your ears, papa." Touching his ears, the guards watched his hands carefully, "Who and what are you," They asked grabbing a shuriken from their leg pouches. The wife stepped forward with a pregnant belly, "We come in peace," She said waving her hands, "I am Kagome, this is my husband Inuyasha who is a half dog demon, and our daughter Rimmy." The guards held tight to their weapons scrutinizing the dog demon, "What do you want with our village?" Inuyasha stepped forward causing them to take a step back. Shaking his head, he looked at the ground and then back to them, "Kagome is due to give birth in the next month," He said pulling her to him and laying his hand on her swollen belly, "We birthed Rimmy on our own but almost lost Kagome in the process and so decided to find a town where they had a hospital." Kagome pitched in, "We heard that this town has a great medical team." The guards thought for a moment, then nodded. Touching his ear, one of the guards spoke to a silent voice, "Bring all available Inuzuka's to the front gate please; We have an escort mission for them." Inuyasha's ears twitched at the word Inu… Dog people to escort a dog family. He let go of Kagome and crossed his arms, "Why do we need to be escorted?" One of the guards laughed, "Do you think we are going to let a demon enter our village without an escort?" Kagome touched Inuyahsa's shoulder knowing he was feeling heated, "We hope to show that we are ally's and not enemies," She said grabbing her daughters hand as a woman and a large dog arrived.

"I am Tsume," She barked at them, "I will be escorting you to the Hokage to see where you can stay for the time being. I don't want any attempt at attacking me or others as I will beat you down right away. Is that understood?!" Kagome nodded and glared at Inuyasha who reluctantly agreed as well. Rimmy looked up at her parents and then glanced at the scary lady's legs. There was movement behind them. Her eyes were sharp and so was her hearing due to her father's demon blood running through her veins. Watching intently as the woman turned around, a small boy became visible holding on to her legs. Rimmy smiled at him brightly but he just growled at her and stuck his hand in his mouth, following his mother closely. Rimmy tilted her head and ran forward, but she was halted by the Tsume turning around to face her. Inuyasha grabbed his daughter and held her close letting a low growl escape his throat to counter Tsume's own snarl. "I am sorry," Kagome said in her passive, kind way, "We didn't realize you had a son; Rimmy doesn't meet other children her age often." Tsume picked up the boy and sat him on her wolf- like dog, Kuromaru. The boy took his hand out of his mouth followed by his tongue which he pointed in Rimmy's direction. "Kiba," Tsume barked, "Stop that behavior." The boy coward and lay on the canines back facing the little girl following them. He watched closely as he fathers carried her. She had shoulder length white hair that hung over her shoulder much like her fathers. Golden eyes that he realized, were glaring at him. Gasping he looked away. Stinky girls. Rimmy smirked when the boy stopped looking. She didn't like his prying eyes. He was mean. She was fascinated, however, with the red markings on his cheeks. Was he some kind of demon too? His nails were longer than a human, and she had seen some sharp teeth as well… Excitement bubbled in her chest as she thought about another demon. She had been so bored by herself. They walked silently through the streets with other villagers staring and whispering among themselves. Rimmy wiggled until her father let her loose. She crawled up to his shoulders and covered his ears with her arms so that the people wouldn't see them.

Inuyasha reached up and patted her head warmly. His little girl was caring, like her mother. Glancing back to check on Kagome she gave him a tired smile. His mate had not complained but he knew that she was exhausted from their travels with her big belly only slowing her down. With swollen feet, she deserved the rest that he hoped would come if they could stay here for a short time. Most places didn't even let them in to the gates due to his bloodline. His hands tightened in to fists as he remembered almost losing Kagome and his child when Rimmy was born. Rimmy had been a twin, but the other baby didn't make it. His son had not made it. Since he was a dog demon, he feared that this pregnancy was twins as well. Kagome had gotten huge… in a good way. She was carrying his pup… or pups after all. With a grunt, Tsume grabbed Kiba and began walking up the stairs to a large building. "How did they make faces on the mountain," Rimmy asked quietly, "Is it not rock, daddy?" Inuyasha shrugged with the little girl on his shoulders making her giggle. Her father didn't care much about things like this. Kiba looked back from his mother's hip. Him and Rimmy made eye contact and finally he smiled at her showing his sharp canines. She was caught off guard but smiled back at his showing her canines which were also extra-large. Gasping, Kiba whispered in his mother's ear, "Mama, I think they are dog ninja too."

Entering the building, they saw a long hallway with numerous doors. One of these doors, was big, doubled and made out of what looked like metal. They went in to the room which was plain, with only a desk and a couple cabinets. There was an older man sitting at the desk, smoking a pipe and looking over some paperwork. "Lord Hokage," Tsume said bowing, "These travelers are seeking temporary refuge from our village; If you allow it, I will show them around." The man grunted, looked up and gasped, "What is this?" Rimmy jumped at the man's gasp, then looked down at her father. His ears lowered and his face showed pain. She knew that he was trying to be defiant but could tell that the comment had struck him. "I am Inuyasha," He spoke up making his ear stand tall, "This is my wife and my child; As you can see my wife is heavily pregnant." Hopefully, if he pointed out Kagome's state, the old man would feel pity. The man closed his eyes and took his pipe from his mouth standing up. Another man who had been standing quietly in the corner came to the Hokage's side. Inuyasha watched as the geezer circled his family, taking note of every little thing. Rimmy wiggled to get down on his shoulders and he slowly lifted her off of him. He immediately regretted letting her down as she grabbed the man's robe tugging. He shot a glance towards her and kneeled down to eye level groaning with his age. "Excuse me sir," She said, "Where is the 4th man on the mountain; You come before him but he is not here… Was it a mistake when they were putting the faces up there?" Kagome gasped, "Rimmy, we don't ask those questions dear." The old man raised his hand, "That man has passed on," He said warmly, "HE died protecting our village from a demon." Rimmy looked up at her father, "we had some friends who were killed by demons," She said looking back at the man. The man's eyes were tired, and his breath wreaked of the pipe, but she didn't cover her nose because mommy had told her it was rude. She felt a hand on her head, it was her fathers. The Hokage stood up and spoke with her parents a bit. She felt something tug on her arm. Turning around she saw the boy behind her. Looking up at her parents and slowly stepped behind the grown-ups.

"What do you want," She whispered as the boy circled her sniffing her with his nose. He smirked and put a hand on her shoulder, "So you are a dog ninja too?" She furrowed her eyebrows and glared at him, "I am not a ninja; I'm a dog demon." It was Kiba's turn now, "What do you mean a dog demon?" The girl sniffed him, "So you are not a dog demon?" He chuckled, "No, I am a ninja of the Inuzuka clan." There was a low growl behind him and they looked to see Tsume glaring. He returned to his mother and Rimmy to her dad's leg. The Hokage was feeling Kagome's stomach and assessing all the information about the situation. Grunting again he walked back to his desk opening on of the drawers. Rimmy tried to see but the desk was too tall. The old man blew a large puff of smoke out of the corner of his mouth. Returning to the couple and their child, he handed them some papers. "Citizenship papers," Kagome asked almost in tears, "Are you really allowing us to not just stay but become citizens?" Inuyasha was silent… in shock. He started filling out his page and then Kagome's. Kagome took care of Rimmy's page, but need her thumb print to put on the bottom corner. "There is a 90-day trial period," The Hokage said, "During that time you will be under 24-hour surveillance by our Anbu ninja." Inuyasha swallowed hard, "I will do my best to behave, sir," He said handing him his filled out paper. Inuyasha had never been part of more than a small group of friends, so becoming a citizen of a village was making him excited and nervous at the same time. Looking at Rimmy, he couldn't help the smile that grew on his face, she would have a home, a place to always return to.

"Now, in terms of payment," The Hokage said reaching into his drawers again, "I have a feeling you don't have much money." Kagome shook her head, "That's the thing sir, we live very lightly, so I have been saving," She said taking out a pouch from her small back pack. He grunted in approval as she handed him their savings which he counted. After consulting with his guard, he looked at Tsume, "Take them to the east side of the village and let them choose a house there, then show them around if they so wish it." Kagome's eyes shined brightly as she sighed, "A house!" Rimmy tilted her head confused, "A house?" Inuyasha picked her up quickly as they followed Tsume out of the office and back down the stairs where her Ninken was waiting for her. Kiba got back on to his back and they went to the area specified by the old man. There were nice homes set in a line, not huge, but much bigger than the huts they had stayed in. There was only one house that caught their eye. A medium sized one, all one story with bamboo at its border providing some privacy. The wood that made up the porch and walls was sturdy, and polished causing it to shine like new. Sliding the door open they all entered and found a large front room with a small hallway leading back to the bedrooms. There were 3 of them. A kitchen sat to the side, sectioned off with a half wall. A new stove, and refrigerator occupied it along with some counters and a sink for washing. There was a small bathroom with a bath/shower and a mirror over the sink. Kagome's eyes were as big as shimmering planets as she laid her hands on her cheeks in awe. She had not seen such a modern home since she left her era to return to feudal japan. It had been a few years, but some parts were more advanced than others. She figured this was the most advanced village here. She walked around and admired everything with oohs and awes. "We need to talk about some rules of our village," Tsume said pulling her out of her excitement, "Come to the kitchen where we can speak."

Inuyasha and Kagome followed Tsume. Rimmy tried to follow but was pulled away by Kiba. He ran to a back room, dragging her with him. The little girl glared at him and he smirked back. "How old are you," He asked, "I bet I am older." She watched him as he shoved his thumb to his chest pride fully. Shaking her head, she looked around a bit, "I am 5," She said watching his smirk widen. Laughing he said, "I am 6!" "Yay you," She said, her father's attitude surfacing, "What is a dog ninja?" Kiba looked offended, "Only the best ninja in the whole village," He said cockily, "When they need trackers, they call us, when they need brute force, they call us, when they need…" "I get it," She said cutting him off, "They call your mom." Gasping, Kiba argued, "They call me too!" Rimmy smirked now, "When do they call you?" Crossing his arms and closing his eyes with a smooth smile on his face, "They called me today… All Inuzuka's, so I came." He was forced out of his arrogance by Rimmy laughing, doubling over she tried to say something… "What are you laughing at," He asked frustrated. Wiping a tear from her eye, Rimmy looked back at him, "Your mom brought you because you are too young to be alone," She said through her laughter. Growling, Kiba marched over to her and shoved her down, "No she didn't, I came on my own." Rimmy looked up at him shocked, no doubt if her father was there Kiba would have a large lump on his head. She had never been shoved before. Let alone by another child. Anger filled her as she sniffed and tears rimmed her eyes, "Stupid dog boy." Kiba glared at her, "Dog boy?" She sniffed and wiped her face off with her sleeve, "You were just really mean, and momma says…" Kiba waked over and squatted in front of her, "Get over it, you are a dog demon after all." Rimmy reached up and shoved him so that he fell back on his butt with a thud. She giggled, he growled. "what do you think you're doing," He snarled standing up and brushing himself off, "Your lucky you're a girl, or you would be in trouble." She stood up too and smiled, "Kiba-kun." Shocked he looked at her, "What did you just call me?" She smiled bigger and leaned forward, "Kiba-Kun, lets be friends." Shocked, he didn't know how to respond. This girl, she had just insulted him, pushed him down, and now wanted to be friends…. Females were confusing creatures.


	2. Chapter 2

Rimmy stared at the ants carrying away little crumbs that they had found in the street. They moved in military style all the way to the blades of grass that concealed their hole. As she sniffed the air she could smell blood and medicinal herbs; some burning her nostrils making her want to sneeze. Pushing herself off of her tummy which she had been laying on, she sat up sighing. Her parents had gone in to see the doctor and she had been waiting what seemed like hours for them to come back out. Worry began to engulf her. Maybe there was something wrong with the baby. She used her claws to draw in the dirt, making little absent minded swirls. There was a twig snapping from the grassy area that brought her out of her thoughts. Glancing up she saw the grass move slightly. Another twig snapped and she shot to her feet taking a step back. Maybe it was a demon. She tried to smell, but her fear caused her senses to defy her. Before she could react, something pounced on her pushing her to the ground. She kicked her feet and finally opened her eyes to look at what had her pinned. It was Kiba.

Kiba laughed as he saw her face turn red and her cheeks puff out in frustration. She pushed him off and stood back up brushing off her kimono. Kiba looked at her and noticed that she looked worried, her frustration returned and she shoved him. "Why did you do that," She yelled tilting her head, "I could have used my demon powers on you." Laughing again Kiba walked closer and slung his arm over her shoulders, "You were too scared to even think about defending yourself." Huffing, Rimmy moved away not wanting to admit he had been right and looked in through the window of the infirmary. "Kiba, come back," A young girl called as she approached them, "You really can't run off like that; What if mom saw that I had lost you?" Rimmy looked up at the girl who looked a few years older than them with the same red triangles on her cheeks as Kiba had, "Are you Kiba-Kun's older sister?" The girl waved, "I am Hana." Kiba growled at his sister and defiantly said, "I am old enough to be on my own in the village." Rimmy smiled but looked back towards the window. Hana walked closer and squatted next to her, "Is someone in there that you know?" Nodding, Rimmy looked back to her, "My mom is pregnant; Her and my father went in to see if the baby is okay." Kiba looked through the window too, "I am sure they are fine," He said with a smirk, "You are worrying too much." Rimmy looked at him and after a moment, nodded in agreement, "You are probably right."

Inuyasha held Kagome's hand as she pushed through her sobs. He tried to be strong for her as she pushed one last time and delivered their son. The baby didn't move, nor did he cry. They had only come to see if the baby was healthy, but had found no heartbeat. Deciding to induce Kagome who gave birth to their premature, lifeless child. The doctor wrapped the corpse in a blanket and handed it to its mother who sobbed over the baby's small face. Inuyasha looked at the baby seeing his tuft of black hair on the top of his head and a nose that looked like Kagome's. Anger flowed through him. Why couldn't Kagome and him bare healthy children?! Rimmy came to his mind and his anger turned to sadness. She was their strong child, the one who had survived. He loved her more than he ever thought possible and now he hurt thinking about having to tell her that she had lost another sibling. Inuyasha hugged Kagome and their lifeless son as she cried and kissed the boys' forehead. Inuyasha brought his forehead down to the child's and heard the faintest of sounds. Hope! His eyes shot open and he shoved his ear to the boy's chest… a small heartbeat. "He is alive," Inuyasha yelled at the doctor ninja who ran over and snatched the child. Kagome watched as the ninja's hands began to glow with what they called chakra. Placing it on the baby's chest, the glow flowed into him causing a small breath then a wail. The boy began to cry inconsolably until he was brought back to Kagome's chest where she started feeding him. The birth had happened a month early, but the baby was strong and healthy after the chakra infusion. Inuyasha could not conceal his smile. He had a son, his second child, Rimmy's brother. Kagome looked at him; she was glowing with joy and said, "We have to name him!" Inuyasha thought, and then, it came to him. "Oka, his name is Oka." Kagome nodded, "I like Oka." Inuyasha looked at the child that was staring back at him with golden eyes. This boy took after Kagome. Inuyasha assumed he probably would not have much demonic power. "I will go get Rimmy," He said turning and heading out of the room. Thinking about the birth as he walked, Inuyasha understood why men were not usually allowed in the room. The blood that was spilled and even the pain that the women had to go through… He shuddered. He turned the corner towards the front of the building. Once in the lobby he saw his daughter looking through the window, along with the Inuzuka boy and a girl slightly older. Rimmy saw him, and her face lit up, just like Kagome's always did, and at that moment, as always, Inuyasha was grateful for his daughter.

Kiba watched as the dog demon came out of the building with a smile on his face, "Hey kiddo, let's go see your mother," He said picking up Rimmy who was more than eager to join him. "Is everything okay," Asked Hana as Inuyasha turned towards the door. Kiba growled, "Stay out of it Hana, it isn't any of your business." Inuyasha looked over his shoulder and chuckled, "Everything is fine… better than fine really." With that, the two disappeared into the infirmary. Kiba watched them until they turned the corner and then got a strong smack on the back of his head. Rubbing the bump that began to form he glared at Hana who smirked at him, "That's what you get for trying to show off." She turned around and walked off with Kiba trailing behind. "I was not showing off," He snarled, "She is my friend, not yours." Hana stopped and looked wide eyed at her brother, "Friend?" Kiba's cheeks grew red, "She made us friends, not me, I am just helping her get settled like a good leaf shinobi!" He crossed his arms and Hana burst into laughter causing some of the people around them to stare, "You, Kiba Inuzuka, have made a friend?!" Letting another snarl escape his lips he stormed off with Hana laughing and holding her sides behind him.

The baby yawned showing his pink, fangless gums. The only thing that made him inhuman was his golden eyes that matched his fathers. Rimmy tilted her head to try and search for teeth that she knew she had had from birth. Not her brother… he was human, like Kagome. "How will he eat," She asked quizzically looking at her parents. Kagome smiled, "I will feed him milk," She said, "I did the same for you when you were born." "But where are his fangs," She asked, "What about ramen, and steak?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome, then back to his daughter, "You have more demon qualities than Oka does, he is just more human." Still confused, Rimmy thought about their answers. Weren't they the same? Her brother was more human? She didn't understand… No one had treated her differently. Of course she had only met Kiba's mom and sister who didn't seem to mind her demon heritage. Inuyasha could see the confusion on his daughter's face. Kagome and him had never hidden that she was different, but this was about the age when he had started questioning just how different he was too. He began feeling concerned with the fact that they were in a human village now and not everyone was going to be so welcoming or hospitable to a demon child. He could handle their criticism, but he feared for his daughter's sensitivity. Rimmy giggled as Oka made a small noise and licked his lips. His eyes opened and the sibling's eyes met. Kagome and Inuyasha noticed the immediate and instant bond that they had hoped for. Seeing as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru didn't get along growing up, they had been slightly nervous. Rimmy lay down next to her mom and rest her hand on Oka's chest. Closing her eyes, she fell asleep next to her baby brother.

"Shut up," Kiba groaned as he picked up his shuriken, "I was going to make it until Sasuke hit my shuriken!" The small group of kids laugh as Sasuke said, "Don't blame me for your unskilled knife throwing, dog boy." Growling, Kiba walked over to the tree he had been aiming at and tore the one Sasuke had thrown out and threw it to the ground. "Oh Sasuke, you are so cool," Said two of the girls with their eyes gazing upon him like he was a delicious meal. Once one girl noticed the other, it was an immediate argument of course. Kiba sighed as they called each other names, "Women." Shikamaru looked up from where he had been cloud gazing and nodded, "They are such a pain." "Hey, Sakura," Came a happy voice, "You don't need Sasuke, because I am here for you!" The girl who had long pink hair with a little red ribbon in it nearly gagged, "Nobody would ever like you, Naruto!" The boy hung his head, "You didn't have to be so mean about it…" Kiba watched them bicker back and forth until his nose caught something familiar. Looking up he saw Rimmy walking this way. "Oh, great," He sighed putting his shuriken away. He had been allowed to go off on his own today, but for some reason, it seemed that this girl was always off her leash. "Hi, Kiba-kun," Rimmy called causing all the kids to stop what they were doing and look. "Kiba-kun," A couple of them laughed, "Is that his girlfriend or something." Growling, Kiba met Rimmy halfway. "You should go," He said, making the smile disappear from her face. "But," She stammered, "Why?" He didn't have an answer. She just smiled and walked passed him towards the group of kids. He followed, feeling defeated. "Who are you," Naruto asked, "Why are you dressed so weird?" Rimmy scrunched her eye brows in confusion, "This is how I always dress." Ino, the girl who had been arguing with Sakura, walked over and put her hand on Rimmy's shoulder, "You are in serious fashion distress." Rimmy backed away from her, "Fashion?" Sakura walked over too, "How do you not know what fashion is; Where did you come from?" Rimmy smiled showing her fangs which caused everyone to gasp. "Is she related to you Kiba," Chouji asked while eating a bag of chips, "She has sharp teeth like you do." Rimmy shook her head before Kiba could answer, "Kiba-kun is a dog ninja, but I am a dog demon like my father." A couple of them backed up, but they all looked horrified, "You're a demon?!"

Kiba shook his head, Rimmy should not have told them that she was a demon. He could see their minds working. Ino spoke up first, not surprising at all. "What are you doing in our village, Don't you know that we hate demons," She said harshly. Rimmy's smile faded quickly as she opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by Sakura, "The nine tailed demon fox killed many of our people and destroyed our village, how dare you come here!" "You should leave," Sasuke said pulling out a shuriken, "Before I erase you." Kiba held up his hands and walked towards the group, "Listen guys, she is not a full demon, her mother is human, and…" "So she is nothing but a half breed," Ino said coldly, "Even so, she is still a demon!" Sakura smirked, "Get lost, half breed." Rimmy's eyes searched each kid, looking for some kind of acceptance, but they all glared back at her. "Wait, my family lives her, we got permission from your leader," She said quickly. Sakura and Ino pushed passed Kiba and stood towering over Rimmy as they were older than her, "Go away," Ino said. Sakura shoved Rimmy back, "Ho home and tell your parents it is time to leave. Kiba watched as they treated her so horribly, Then Rimmy looked at him. "Kiba-kun…" She said, causing him to look away from her. She was on her own. Rimmy tried to stand tall but the girls just pushed her again. "What, are you going to try and fight us," Sasuke said joining the antagonizing. Rimmy looked at each of them, "Leave me alone!" She felt force in her right temple as one of them punched her making her fall to the ground. When she tried to get up, another kid kicked her to keep her on the ground. Then they all began beating her up while she lay there trying to block the blows. They finally stopped when Kiba knocked them all away. "You guys need to stop," He said angrily, "She isn't a threat!" "Why are you taking her side, mutt," Sasuke asked, "Where is your loyalty to the leaf village?" Kiba looked down at Rimmy who wiped blood off of her lip without making eye contact. "The Hokage allowed them in to the village, so you are questioning his loyalty as well." All of them lowered their head in shame. Kiba bent down and helped Rimmy up. Naruto ran over to help too. Rimmy couldn't walk after all the beatings, so Kiba put her on his back as Naruto ran ahead to get Inuyasha and Kagome.

As they walked, Rimmy stayed quiet. Kiba tried to think of something to say, but his mind was blank. Finally, Rimmy broke the silence, "They were mean to you too, Kiba-Kun." Kiba stopped walking. How could the first thing she say. Be about him? "Don't worry about me," He said, "I am used to it, besides, they have never beat me up before." "Was you father killed by the nine tailed fox," She asked. He shook his head, "No, my dad left before I was born," He said trying to remember, "But Naruto's parents were." Rimmy nodded and closed her eyes. She must be exhausted. He walked on until he saw Naruto running back. Suddenly, Inuyasha stood in front of Kiba making him stop abruptly. Taking Rimmy quickly, he jumped off leaving Kiba and Naruto alone in the street. Kiba knew his mother was going to be very unhappy that he was not with the others… and even worse than that he was now stuck with Naruto… "Why did you help us, Naruto," Kiba asked, "No one else was even interested in giving her a chance." Naruto scratched the back of his head and smiled, "I am an outcast too, so I know how it feels." Kiba realized that he was right, Naruto was an outcast, though he didn't know why. Even parents didn't like Naruto… weird.

Kagome gasped when she saw Inuyasha storm in with their daughter. Rimmy had a big bruise on her left eyes, and a bloody lip. No telling how many bruises she had on the rest of her body. "My poor baby," Kagome cried grabbing Rimmy from her mate, "How did this happen?!" Rimmy, who was awake, sighed, "I told the kids that I was a demon, and they beat me up." Inuyasha growled, "They called her a half breed, and threatened to kill her too." Rimmy glanced at her dad, "How did you know?" He walked over looking at her wounds, "That little yellow haired kid told me when he came to get us." Rimmy looked away, "He and Kiba helped me," She said. Kagome nodded and got out her medicinal equipment, "Let's get you cleaned up and then it is off to bed so you can rest." Rimmy nodded as her mother began doctoring her up. Once finished, Rimmy went to her room and lay down, but she could hear her parents talking in the living room. "Inuyasha, we can't let her live like this," Kagome said cooing at Oka who was crying. Inuyasha grunted, "This is what happens when you are a half demon in a human village," He said, "If we stay, this won't be the last time." Oka stopped crying, and Kagome sighed, "We should leave, take the kids away from here," She said, "Raise them in the woods like we were doing before." Inuyasha was silent… Then he spoke, "It's all new here," He said, "When Rimmy wakes up we will ask her what she wants to do." Kagome gasped, "We are her parents, and we need to protect her." "I know," He said longingly, "But wherever we go, even in the forest, we will always meet those who do not like demons, and this is a struggle that we all go through, Rimmy will go through it too." Rimmy knew he was talking about the half demon struggle. The one she now began to understand. Half demons don't fit in anywhere; Not with demons nor with humans. Some people were tolerant, but most were afraid… the fear caused them to discriminate and attack half demons, even if they were not a threat. Her parents continued to talk about options, but in the end, she knew it would be her decision. She knew what she wanted to do… They would stay.


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha yawned and stretched when the morning sun became too bright. Rolling over he faced Kagome who slept holding their son who had woken up a few hours ago wanting to eat. He seemed to already have a demon appetite. Getting out of bed slowly he walked across the hall to peak into Rimmy's room. She sat up rubbing her eyes and looked up at him. She always seemed to wake up with him and this morning he could tell that she had been waiting for him to come get her. "Hey, kid," He said smiling, "Let go find a tree to sit in." Rimmy jumped up and ran to her father who picked her up and put her on his shoulders. Her bruises had dissipated and she had stopped talking about the village kid's harsh treatment towards her. Inuyasha walked out the door and jumped up to a big tree in the front yard. They sat on a branch side by side like they had done every morning in the forest. "Why does mama always sleep in so late, papa," Rimmy asked looking at him. Sighing, He smiled, "Well, Rimmy, when a baby is born, they wake up a lot during the night, and usually it is to eat." Rimmy tilted her head in confusion, "Can't you get up and feed Oka too," She asked, "So that mama can sleep more?" Inuyasha chuckled, "No, I don't have the right kind of food for him," He said laying a hand on her head, "You were different." Rimmy nodded, even though she was still confused. Looking out at the mountain with the carvings in it, Inuyasha thought about Kagome. He told Rimmy that it was the baby making her sleep so long, but Inuyasha had to admit, even though the baby was part of it, Kagome was not a teenager anymore and she was growing older. They had traveled for quite a while before Rimmy was born. Kagome must be close to forty years old now. Inuyasha still felt young, looked young, but he was a demon. He tried to avoid the thought that Kagome was going to pass on before him, unless he got sick or was killed. Rimmy was already showing that she was aging slower than a human as well, but he knew that it was too soon to tell her about that fact. She was almost six, but looked about three or four. "Rimmy," He said trying to escape his thoughts, "We need to talk about the village kids." She turned her head to look up at him, with her golden eyes and her pointed human ears that became visible through her hair. Waiting for him to speak, she noticed the wind pick up and the scent of Kiba on the breeze. Her head shot in the direction it came from. "Papa, I smell Kiba," She said excitedly. "Rimmy," Inuyasha said sternly, "Please focus." She looked back at him and nodded, "Sorry, Papa." Inuyasha shook his head because his daughter was very curious about many things. This made it hard for him to talk to her most of the time because she just couldn't pay attention long enough. Kagome was better at trying to get Rimmy to understand things… of course, most mothers usually were. Realizing that he himself had let his mind wander, he came back to their conversation. "Don't ever let those kids beat you up again," He growled, "You are stronger and faster than that; Why did you let them do it to you in the first place?" Rimmy looked down, "Well, I was going to fight back but then I remembered something that their leader said," She said looking back up at him. Inuyasha was confused, "What did he say?" Rimmy smiled, "Don't you remember, papa," She asked, then leaned forward and whispered, "We are being watched by ninja." Gasping, Inuyasha realized that his daughter was a genius, "And if you would have fought back…" Rimmy nodded, "They would have made us leave, or punished us." Inuyasha was dumbfounded… How could a five-year-old think of something like that? He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and smiled, "Rimmy Higurashi, you are very smart." She giggled, "Daddy, you and mommy are smart too." Kagome's voice came from down below, "You two would be smart to tell me where you're going before you ditch me!" Inuyasha and Rimmy laughed as they jumped down to Kagome who lectured them about leaving her and how they could have been taken by villagers. "Mama, we just went to sit in a tree like we always do," Rimmy said softly, "I am sorry we scared you." Kagome sighed and bent down to hug her daughter, "Just let me know next time," She said softly, "We are in a village now and I don't know what I would do if anything happened to either one of you." There was a noise behind them which caused them to look to the front where the bamboo opened up to the walkway. Two small head peaked around the corner. "Kiba, Naruto," Rimmy called as the boys smiled wide barring their teeth. Inuyasha saw that the Naruto boy had sharper fangs too. These kids must be descended from demons, there was no way that they had all human ancestors. The two boys walked up the pathway to Rimmy. "Can you come out," Naruto asked smiling goofily. Rimmy looked up at her mother who had been keeping her in and away from the other villagers. "We are going to the lake nearby, it is within the walls of the village," Kiba said, then scoffed, "More like a puddle really." Inuyasha smirked. This kid was definitely a demon descendent. Probably from his mother's side. But Naruto… he seemed human except for his fangs. Yet, something was definitely… off… Inuyasha could feel a powerful Aura, but it seemed to be subdued under the boy's flesh. Kagome nodded, "That is fine, I can't keep you inside forever." The kids cheered and then ran off. Kagome sighed, "I am glad that they are nice to her." Inuyasha nodded, "It's because they are not human." Gasping, Kagome looked at him, "What do you mean?" Oka began crying inside so they entered the house where they continued their conversation. "Those boys… they have… demon traits and very faint scents," Inuyasha said as Kagome cuddled their baby, "The Inuzuka boy is definitely dog or wolf, and Naruto has some kind of strange aura in him." "But no one else seems to notice it," Kagome said quickly, "So why would that matter?" Inuyasha walked over to her, "Rimmy told me that the other kids have cast out Naruto, even the adults have, and Kiba," He stopped and looked into Kagome's eyes, "They have called him, mutt and dog boy." Kagome gasped, "That is horrible!" Inuyasha nodded, "That is why they like Rimmy and she gets along with them." Kagome put Oka down and she walked into the kitchen, "We should make dinner for them tonight." Inuyasha smirked, "It's too early to think about dinner," He said, "But the baby is asleep and Rimmy is out." Kagome shut a cupboard and glanced at him, "What are you suggesting?" Inuyasha's smirk widened as he approached his wife and lifted her in to his arms, carrying her to the bedroom, "Oh nothing, just that we are alone… and you are no longer pregnant…" Kagome chuckled and rapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck as he lay her down on the bed, "Let change that," She whispered kissing him as he crawled on top of her. He began biting her neck softly causing a small moan to escape her mouth as he went lower… and lower. "Oh, Inuyasha," She groaned as her desire for him grew. Inuyasha lifted her shirt to expose her belly. Kissing it gently he was about to remove her skirt when there was a wailing from the living room. Oka had woken up. Kagome pushed him off of her and jumped up to the call of their child. Groaning, Inuyasha rolled off the bed and lay face down on the floor as he calmed himself down… there would be no love making today.

The water splashed as Naruto jumped in. Rimmy watched as it rippled and shimmered in the sunlight. The boys had stripped down to their ninja star undies and were having a grand time. "Rimmy, why don't you come in," Naruto asked, "It so refreshing," He groaned as he began to float on his back lazily. Rimmy laughed, "I don't have a bathing suit." Kiba surfaced after diving and spit some water into the air, "Just come in your panties," He said, "You will be fine." Gasping, Rimmy crossed her arms stubbornly, "I am a lady!" Naruto laughed, "It's not like you got boobs yet!" Kiba dunked Naruto under the water, "Yeah, what he said." Coming up, Naruto coughed and glared at Kiba, "I could've drowned you…" He was cut off by a splash and Kiba swam away. Rimmy giggled, but still felt uncomfortable with taking off her kimono. She did want to swim… "Let's go back to my house," She said, "I can find something to swim in." The boys ignored her and continued to splash each other. Rimmy growled and turned to leave but bumped into a young girl about their age. "I…I…I'm s..so sorry," The girl stammered, "I heard you talking about needing a bathing suit and I just so happen to have an extra one with me." Rimmy tilted her head, "Why do you have two bathing suits?" The girl poked her index fingers together and smiled, "Well… I bought a new one and forgot to take my old one out of my bag," She said handing a worn bathing suit to Rimmy, "You can have it if you would like." Rimmy took it and changed into it behind a bush. The bathing suit was a purple one piece that had a bare circle in the back. "Thank you," Rimmy said, "Would you like to swim with us?" The girl looked towards the water and gasped, "N.. no thank you," She said, "I should be going now." The girl turned and walked away, but Rimmy heard Naruto behind her. "Hinata, Come swim with us!" Rimmy watched the girl walk away faster and disappear into the trees. Weird… maybe she didn't like Naruto… Rimmy went out into the water and began splashing along with the boys. They gave up when they figured out that her splashes were too strong and caused pain, like that from a fire hose. Laying on their backs, they floated aimlessly about. They listened to the trees, and cicadas. Smelled the moss and the stagnant water that was closer to the banks. "Why do people hate Demons," Rimmy thought out loud, "Not all of us are bad." Kiba grunted as he swam closer to her, "When humans don't understand something, they fear it." "But, there are demons that have killed people," Naruto pitched in, "Like the nine tailed fox that killed many in our village…" Rimmy, still floating, sighed and moved her arms a little to create soft undulations under her. "But I am a quarter demon, not even half, and they don't like me," She said sadly, "I have never hurt anyone." Naruto pulled himself on to a tree branch hanging over the water, "What about your dad," He asked, "Has he ever hurt anyone?" Rimmy thought for a moment, "When my papa was younger, before he met my mom… yes." Kiba splashed a little trying to face her, "Did he ever kill anyone," He asked curiously. Rimmy switched from back to stomach as well and saw that Kiba was listening intently. Shaking her head, she answered, "No, I don't think so." Naruto leaned down, "I have heard that all demons hurt people," He said matter of factly, "So someday, you will probably hurt someone too." Rimmy was appalled and glared at him, "I would never hurt anybody!" Kiba pulled himself on to the branch and pushed Naruto off, "Yeah Naruto, didn't anyone ever teach you about verbal filters?!" Naruto floated back up to the surface and yelled, "I was almost dry, Kiba!" Kiba smirked, "Well now you get to walk home with wet underwear, Idiot." Rimmy swam to the shore and changed back in to her kimono. She squeezed her hair, then, looking around, she bent down to all fours and shook dry like a dog. Maybe Naruto was right, maybe all demons hurt someone sooner or later. If that were true, then no wonder people didn't like her and her father. "I am going home," Rimmy called, "My mama will be worried." Kiba and Naruto swam to the shore as well and rushed out, "We will walk you there." Rimmy snarled, "I am not a dog that needs to be walked." Stepping back, the boys looked at each other and nodded. "Bye Rimmy," They said in unison. Rimmy stormed off down the street towards her home where she would talk to her father about Naruto's theory.

"Naruto," Kiba growled as he pulled his clothes on, "See what you did?!" Naruto fell over with one leg in his pants, "I was just telling her the truth," He said standing back up for his second attempt. Kiba thought of the way Rimmy had snapped at them when they offered to walk her home… She was not a dog… Shaking his head, he looked back at Naruto who was almost fully clothed, "I am going now." "He wait for…" Naruto was cut short when Kiba launched himself into the trees where he traveled home by branch. Even though he was still young, His mother had prided herself on teaching him some basic ninja strategy… even if it was just speed and agility. Stopping in front of Rimmy's house he jumped down to the street. He wanted to go in and see if she had made it home… but instead sniffed the air. It smelled like she was inside… then again, he was too young and inexperienced to tell if it was an old scent from earlier, or if she was actually there. Sighing, he stuck his hands in his pockets and walked down the street. Caught in his own thoughts, he didn't notice his mother ahead of him. "Kiba," She snarled, causing him to jump, "Oh.. mother!" She stormed over to him and gave him a painful thump on the head. "You didn't tell me you were going out today," She scolded, "Don't you know that you are to tell me when you hang out with the little demon girl?!" Kiba gasped, "Mother, I… I was with Naruto," He stammered, "Didn't see Rimmy at all." Tsume grabbed her sons arm as she dragged him towards home, "Don't ever lie to me Kiba," She growled, "I can smell her on you." Looking to the ground, he obediently followed.

Rimmy looked at her plate with dark green veggitebles taking up half of it. Scrunching her nose she looked at her father who did the same, but less dramatically. Then, glancing at her mother who stared back, showing her disapproval for what Rimmy was about to say… No… Rimmy decided not to say anything. If looks could kill then todays lunch would have been her last meal. It was early evening, the sun was setting causing the kitchen to glow red and yellow. There were pink clouds that floated by outside the door and Rimmy would much rather eat those than the broccoli that lay on her plate. Taking her chop sticks, she picked one of the little trees up while her mother watched. Glancing one more time to her sweet mother who became a dictator at dinner time, she stuck the smelly thing in her mouth and began chewing. It wasn't too bad, but meat was definitely better. Once Rimmy swallowed her torture, her mother went to eating her own food. The scrutiny was over. Rimmy devoured her Meat balls that her mother had made out of some kind of ground pork or beef and drank her cup of juice. Her father had picked up his plate and was licking the meet juice off of it as Kagome shook her head in disapproval. "Daddy," Rimmy asked, causing him to put his plate down and compose himself. Kagome handed him a napkin hinting that he had food on his face…. All over his face. "Today, at the lake," Rimmy began, "Nazruto said that all demons hurt people… That someday…. I will hurt somebody…" Rimmy watched as Inuyasha looked to the ground and Kagome put her hand on his shoulder. He was angry. "Where is Naruto now," He asked standing up. Rimmy and Kagome both yelled, "No!" "How dare he say that to Rimmy," He snarled walking over and grabbing his sword. "Inuyasha," Kagome yelled and Rimmy looked away, "SIT!" There was a loud thud as Inuyasha cried. Rimmy looked back at the indent in the floor where her father had been forced down. He sat up and yanked on the purple beads around his neck cursing them under his breath. "I hate it when you make me use those bead, Inuyasha," Kagome said walking to get Oka who was now crying after being woken up by the violence. Bringing himself back to the table, Inuyasha sighed, "Rimmy, demons are not human, so humans do get hurt because they are not careful," He said. Pausing her tried to come up with the right words, "Unless provoked, you will not hurt anyone." Rimmy didn't like the tone of his voice, "Papa, Have you ever hurt or killed anyone?" The look on his face answered her question… If her father, someone she had trusted and loved more than anyone had done something so evil, then how could he say that she wouldn't. Looking down, she stood up from the table, "I am going to go to bed now." With that she retreated to her room. Kagome walked over to the table carrying Oka, "Inuyasha, I think it is time that we fill her in on our past, and everything about Naraku." Standing up, Inuyasha took Oka from her, "I did hurt and kill," He said sadly, "Innocent people." Laying her hand on his cheek she made him look her in the eye, "You didn't kill Kikyo." He nodded and handing Oka back, walked to Rimmy's room. It was time for her to know, even though she was young, she was beginning to hear and question things… things that could cause a lot of problems if not addressed by Kagome and himself… by her parents.


End file.
